Candy
by Lizzie Loves
Summary: Ginny and Luna are hanging out and having fun when Ginny asked a question Luna did not want to answer but it's not like it was Ginny's fault that Fred and George were fit. A story in which Luna Likes both the twins and both the twins like Luna, the twins fight over a flower crown, and Ginny is have fun watching. One-Shot.


Hello, I don't Harry Potter...Obviously.

"How do you think they make Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans every flavour? Do you think they have someone who tastes every flavour? That would be an weird job. First you would be tasting a strawberry one, than apple, then pumpkin, then the odds ones like boogies, then earwax, then I don't know...foot flavoured." I asked Ginny as we sat under a tree by the black lake. It is a nice clear day after our O.W.L.'s and I can see Fred and George from were we where sitting. I wonder what they are doing.

"You know what I mean, right?" I asks as I popped said candy in my mouth, oh honny.

"Luna, I only understand what you mean half the time."

"But that's what makes us friends, most people don't even understand me a third of the time."

"That is true. And besides I prefer Cauldron Cakes."

"Really? My favourite is Chocolate Frogs, but I like Sugar Quills too." I add as I stared to make a daisy chain.

"Do remember that time I made you come with me to Honeydukes to get Licorice Wands to give to Harry in third year , but then we end up eating them all on the way back to Hogwarts."

"Or the time we tried blood flavoured Lolly-Pops." I said reaching for another flower.

"Yeah, Hey what do you think I should get Percy for his birthday?" Ginny ask me as she pick up a Pumpkin Pastie.

"Maybe he would like Jelly Slugs, Fred and Gorge will most likely get him Acid Pops or Exploding Bonbons." I said getting a Ice Mice from the pile of candy.

"Good idea. Do you want to come over this summer holiday?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe. Skeletal Sweet?" I offered my teeth squeaking from the Ice Mice I had eaten.

"Thanks. Which do you like better Peppermint Toad or Pumpkin Fizz?" Ginny asked taking the sweet.

"Pumpkin Fizz. How do you think the make Peppermint Toads and Chocolate Frogs hop. I mean what kind of charm would you have to put on them to make them hop? Some sort of animation spell maybe, do you think they had to make a whole new spell just to make a candy frog hop or did they use a spell that someone else made?" I asked handing Ginny the daisy chain I had made for her and starting one for myself.

"I don't know maybe both, but who cares I don't even like Peppermints Toads that much anyway they jump to much, the only reason I like Chocolate Frogs is for the cards. Oh, and thanks for this." Ginny said placing the halo of flowers on her head.

"You're welcome. And Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders are better then Peppermint Toads anyway. Pepper Imp?" I offered.

"No, I'm good. But I will take a Glacial Snow Flake. So back to the holiday you can come over when ever, Mum love when we have friends over." Ginny said taking the sweet.

"That sounds fun, can you hand me that flower over there?" I asked picking a Toffee from the pile.

"Sure, here you go. Hey if you had to kiss one of my brothers who would it be." Ginny asked.

That just so happens to be one thing i don't want to talk about with my best friend, I mean it's not Ginny's fault the twins are fit.

"Well I think… Fred." I said taking the flower, trying not to look at her.

"Oh, really.." Ginny said sounding interested "Why is that?"

"Well for one thing he is nice to me. Sure he tease me some times but he doesn't like it when people call me Loony Lovegood." I explained taking a Crystallised Pineapple.

"What do you think of George?" Ginny asked trying to sound innocent taking a Crystallised Pineapple as well.

"He seams a bit… shy doesn't he? When he's not with Fred that is." I asked looking to were the twins were at the moment, man they are cute.

"Sense when have you paid so much attainted to my brothers?" Ginny asked sounding intrested.

"Well… Well…Oh dear Ginny I think the Nargles are getting to our heads shall we go inside?" I asked wanting to get out of this conversion as soon as possible. I put the finished daisy chain on my head and stated to pick up the pile of sweets.

"Yes I think we shall." Ginny said as she started helping me. "Besides I have to go help the twins, they asked me to help them with somthing."

With that she left me looking at her walking away hope nothing crazy would happen. when I was walking past them on my way back to the castle I saw the twins fighting about something, which almost never happened, I should know. How? Don't worry about that.

George said something smiling and Ginny handed him the flower crown. Fred smirked said something that made the smile fall from his twins face and started walling towards me. Wait towards me?

I quickly looked away and keeped walking hoping no one saw me looking at them.

"Hey Luna, can I umm... That is I was wondering, Ginny came over to me and George and showed us that pretty flower crown you made and I well me and George really liked it and so I was let him have it and that is to say that..."

"Here." I said handing him the flower crown on my head.

"Thanks." He said placing it on his head.

"And maybe sometime I could teach you and George how to make them, Ginny said I could come over on summer holiday. maybe then?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, that would be...nice." Fred said when, all of the sudden George was there.

"Yes, that would be very nice Luna, thank you."

"Well, I look forward to it. I'm sure it will be...nice." And, with that I walked back to the castle dying for summer holiday to get here.

I hope you liked it. If you did or even if you didn't why don't you leave me a review. have a nice day.

Izzie Starr


End file.
